


Guards Down

by wordscorrupt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony's gonna cut a bitch, and that bitch's name is Steve Rogers, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: With Tony away on a business trip, Peter's refusal to let the team know he's sick ends up with a training mishap that has Tony out for blood.





	Guards Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> Based on a prompt given to me by keep-a-bucket-full-of-stars on Tumblr: hello hello! do you think you can write a little story where Peter gets hurt while training (it can be with anyone) and like MamaBear!Tony goes a little crazy and gets super overprotective and mad and like they cuddle on the couch afterwards with lots of cute nicknames and kisses and stuff?? and like Tony won't let any of the other team mates near his son because he is still upset because it brought back bad memories of Civil War and stuff?? THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH <3

It was an unusual week for the teenage superhero. For one, he had not gone patrolling for over three nights, mostly as a result to the nasty cold that was wreaking havoc on his body. Which would have been fine if it wasn’t for the second thing that was turning his life upside down at the moment which was that his father was about several thousands of miles away from him, conducting business in Japan. He was supposed to be arriving home later that evening, but if Peter had his way his father would have been here days ago. 

 

It was one thing for him to let his walls down in front of his father when he wanted to be brave instead but it was a completely other matter as it pertained to the Avengers. Even though he saw them as family, ever since he got his powers, there was always a push to never show weakness in front of them as to demonstrate how worthy he was to be a part of the team someday.

 

So, when Saturday morning rolled around, Peter forced his exhausted body out of bed to get ready for the weekly training session that he had begged his father to let him join a few months back. Which was a blessing as even his father realized that the training was helping him improve his fight pattern and build up his stamina during patrol. But still, if Peter could, he would slide his body back underneath his covers and sleep the day away. 

 

“Captain Rogers is expecting your presence in a few minutes, Peter,” Friday announced and Peter sighed.

 

“Tell him I’m just finishing getting ready, Fri,” Peter told the AI, trying to smother a cough that was steadily building up in his chest. 

 

Trusting Friday to relay the message, Peter hurried to get done. But with his sickness weighing him down, his movements were sluggish and every few moments he had to stop to get a breath in. 

 

Fifteen minutes later he stumbled out of the elevator onto the floor where the training room was located. Steve was waiting for him, arms crossed and a stern look plastered on his face. 

 

Peter bit his lip, trying to convey as much of an apology he could across his face without daring to speak because if he opened his mouth, all would come out would be a string of coughs. 

 

“Come on, Peter. You’re late. Everyone’s already sparring one on one. You’re with me,” Steve informed him, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Peter nodded, running after Steve as the man took large strides, leading them to the actual training area. The closer he got, the sounds of grunts and flesh hitting flesh reached his ears and Peter couldn’t help but wince. The Avengers were never one to go easy with each other when it came to sparring sessions and Peter had a feeling that Steve was not gonna be very lenient today. 

 

Steve found them an empty space in the corner and Peter peeled off his jacket, throwing it off to the side before listening to Steve’s instructions and learning that today was all about defensive tactics. 

 

“Always have to be one step ahead, Pete. Got it?” Steve reminded and Peter nodded his head, getting into a stance and ready for the attack. 

 

When Peter first started training, the team went easy on him, which Peter despised. He would argue that he could take a few solid hits with no problem, plus how was this supposed to prepare him for the real scenario. 

 

Peter was just fortunate enough that Steve decided to follow up on that suggestion when Peter felt like death warmed over. From the first move, Peter knew that Steve was not holding back this time and he had to quickly rethink his entire game plan, which was hard when his body was running on minimal fuel while trying to fight an illness that would knock out any other regular kid his age. 

 

He managed to get through for first couple maneuvers with less difficulty than he imagined he was going to have, which raised his hopes that he’d get through this session alive. He just had to remind himself to keep taking deep breaths.

 

Peter managed to dodge another one of Steve’s fists that went flying past his head that had steadily been throbbing more and more since the session began. 

 

Peter ducked away from the next punch that came his way, but the quick movement gave him a load of nausea that had him nearly lose his entire balance which awarded him a disappointed look from Steve.

 

“Keep your stance steady, Peter. The minute you’re down on the ground, you lose,” Steve reprimanded him and Peter took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded his head hoping that once he opened them the dizziness would have disappeared. He opened his eyes and was only welcomed to a blurry, cloudy haze. Peter let out an involuntary whimper at the feeling which Steve took notice of. 

 

“Come on, Peter, no time for that now. You got this in you, I know you do. Back into position.” 

 

His arms might as well have been dead weight as he tried to raise them up to protect his face. Not a second after, Steve started to attack and Peter tried his best to defend himself but it was becoming increasingly harder to gather the energy needed to fight back. His movements became sluggish and breathing became labored, all of which gave ample opportunities for Steve to land a few solid hits. 

 

“Peter! Come on, you’re better than this!” Steve shouted at the same time Peter was trying desperately to not throw up after a particularly rough kick to the stomach. 

 

“I-I can’t,” Peter moaned as he finally gave up, wrapping his arms around his stomach and doubling over. But, Steve was in the middle of aiming another kick to the kid’s stomach and because of Peter’s hasty movement, ending up bashing his foot into the kid’s head instead. 

 

Steve’s heart stopped as Peter collapsed on the ground. 

 

“Shit!” Steve cursed, falling down on his knees next to the teen’s crumpled form. 

 

“Come on, Cap, no naughty language, especially in front of the baby,” Sam teased from a few feet away. He turned around to catch a glimpse of the pointed look Steve was probably throwing his away, but instead saw Steve eyeing him with a terrified look on his face, bending over a certain spider-baby that was unmoving on the ground. 

~~

 

The door to the private medical room slammed open, nearly knocking the paintings off the wall. Steve jumped up, looking back towards the door with wide eyes. 

 

“Rogers, you son of a bitch, step away from my kid, right now,” Tony seethed. He marched up to the man, wild, uncontrollable anger flashing in his eyes. Steve immediately stumbled off his chair and stepped off to the side. 

 

Tony’s anger was instantly extinguished as he caught sight of his son. 

 

“Oh baby,” Tony cooed, racing towards the bed. Peter had his eyes closed, head lolled off to the side, showcasing off a massive, swollen bruise that ran down the side of his face. Tony was careful to avoid his son’s injuries as he leaned over and pressed a few kisses to Peter’s face before burrowing his nose into his son’s curls. 

 

“Tony, I’m so s-“ 

 

“Don’t,” Tony warned, cutting Steve off who was smart enough to stay quiet as Tony tried to simmer the anger that was boiling up inside him. He had his son to worry about. He could deal with Steve later. 

 

“I don’t care what you have to say right now, Rogers. I don’t want to hear a single thing. You’re going to turn around and leave my sight right now.”

 

Without a second thought, Steve turned around and hastily left the room, knowing he had no right to argue with Tony when he was the one that landed the man’s son into that hospital bed. 

 

Tony sighed as he heard the door close and pressed another kiss to his son’s forehead. 

 

He heard the door open and for a second Tony imagined that Steve was dumb enough to force himself back into the room until he heard a familiar voice. 

 

“He’s going to be okay, Tony,” Bruce reassured, coming up behind the father and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

Tony jerked back, looking up at Bruce with a bewildered look. 

 

“Do you see his face, Bruce? How in the world is any of this ‘okay’?” 

 

Bruce sighed, running a tired hand through his hair and over his face before explaining. “I know the bruises and swelling look awful, Tony, but they will heal. He has a nasty concussion from the hit which is a little more worrying, but nothing that a few weeks of rest and light activity won’t fix up.” 

 

Tony groaned, leaning back to sit on the chair that Steve left behind, but still left a hand buried in his son’s curls. 

 

“How did this even happen? Steve doesn’t go around just roundhouse kicking everybody during training, as far as I know, but how else could Peter get an injury like this? He practically has Cap’s footprint stamped over his face!”

 

Bruce nodded his head in understanding, walking over to the other side of the bed where he glanced up at the machines that were monitoring Peter’s vitals. 

 

“I was confused too until I got a hold of Friday, who informed me that Peter’s body temperature has steadily risen over the past few weeks. Not enough to raise any alarms with Friday, however, Peter’s body has started to run colder since he got bitten so he was practically running a fever at that moment. Peter didn’t tell anybody he was sick and no one noticed either during training, especially Steve. Then I looked at the footage during training.” 

 

Bruce went on to describe in detail what happened from what he gathered from the footage and Steve. Tony took a deep breath, letting his head fall back. 

 

“I’m never leaving again,” Tony spoke after a few moments. 

 

“You know that’s not possible,” Bruce pointed out. 

 

“Well, I can’t trust any of you guys to notice that Peter’s sick!”

 

Bruce stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest and glanced down at the floor to avoid Tony’s betrayed look. 

 

“We failed, Tony. I admit it. We all failed Peter and you, and I’m sorry about that. But you know we care for the kid more than anything and would never let anything happen to him. I know you might have some trouble leaving him again with us, but just know that this was a lesson for all of us and we won’t let it happen again.”

 

The sincerity in Bruce’s voice was enough for Tony to bite his tongue and any other disputes that he was ready to dish out. For now, at least. 

 

“I’m gonna leave you two be for now. I’ll come by in a little later to check up on him. You just got off a long flight, Tony so don’t forget you need to rest up too,” Bruce told him and Tony just waved him off with a lazy hand, ordering him to close the door on his way out. 

 

Tony waited until he heard the door click shut before he carefully maneuvered his way onto the bed and curled his arms around his son. As if on instinct, Peter immediately gravitated towards him, the sound of his hospital gown shuffling around as he unconsciously situated himself in his dad’s arms. 

 

Tony let off a faint smile, pressing a kiss to Peter’s nose, whispering, “That’s right, baby. Dad’s got ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is all about fluff, fluff and more fluff!


End file.
